Young Justice: Infiltration
by BlueHelix
Summary: Hours after the events of Alud Acquaintances, the Team is sent on a dangerous Mission that may could result in death. Rated T for mild language and some mature themes. WIP will update more soon! Remember to review and add input so I can make this story that much better!
1. Chapter 1: Justice Never Rests

Young Justice: Infiltration

Written By: Blue Helix

The team was crowded around the large plasma screen TV in the cave. Superboy and Megan cuddled on the couch giggling as they fed each other popcorn, Wally had his arm around Artemis and kissed her on the cheek, Robin grasped Zatanna's hand and the pair shared a smile, Kaldur and Rocket stood beside each other and gazed into the TV screen. The new years festivities were still at foot, and people were dancing and cheering about the screen. Kat Grant was interviewing a more-than happy individual as the screen was taken over by the Dark Knight. He seemed to be in his usual serious manner, despite the recent victories of the team, and he spoke in a growl-like tone.

"Team, report to the briefing room and suit up you have 15 minutes."

The screen immediately shut off as soon as he was finished, the Team all sighed and moaned. Couldn't they have at least New Years to relax and celebrate? Kaldur immediately spoke up and took charge of the adolescent team.

"Despite our recent victory over the Light, we still have a world to protect. It is our job, and our role as heroes of this planet, now lets go."

The team jumped up to their feet and headed for their change rooms, all but Kaldur groaning and mumbling to themselves. Wally quickly threw on his uniform and sat down beside his younger dark haired friend, who was pulling up his pants.

"So you and Zatanna eh?" Wally said nudging Robin in the arm. The red haired boy laughed and teased the smaller boy, but was then interrupted and silent after the Boy Wonders remarks.

"So you and Artemis eh? I guess Kaldur and Megan were right all along." Robin cackled now throwing on his shirt and tying up his cape. Wally glared back at the Dark haired boy before dashing out of the room and into the massive circular hall where The Dark Knight, and Red Tornado stood. The other teammates were just running out of the change rooms at this point and into the briefing room. Batman pulled up the holo-computer and began a slide show of images.

"The Martian Man Hunter was able to recover all information from Red Arrows programming, within in this were locations of league of shadow outposts around the globe. Most likely apart of Vandal Savages Plan to posses the League, and Team. With this Intel you will infiltrate one of the larger outposts, and gather any information about the Light, and what else they had planned for us. The outpost is located 60 km due south of the Panama Canals, so I expect you to take extra care when infiltrating the base, we do not want any civilian casualties or to attract attention to you. That is all."

The Team departed from the room and headed towards the bio ship hangar. Megan motioned her hand and a door opened up from the back of the ship, the team made their way into the red vehicle and took off towards Panama. The flight took a few hours so the teammates had plenty to talk about.

"Aw man, can't Batman at least give us a break? We did save the world...Again!" Wally said angrily. Kaldur again took up his mantle of responsibility and took charge of the team.

"We are heroes, and are responsible for taking care of it. Was it not six months ago when we begged Batman for missions such as this?" Kaldur asked the Team and Wally especially.

Wally frowned and gazed out of the window.

"So whats our game plan?" Asked Robin, turning his chair around towards their Leader, the team following. Kaldur pulled up a map of the complex, courtesy of everyone favorite Cadmus archer, and began to explain his plan.

"Megan will take the Bio-Ship 30,000 feet above the complex. Robin, Artemis and Superboy will drop into the Complex from above."

"Joy!" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Kid Flash and Zatanna will orchestrate a distraction on the north sector of the base to draw attention away from Robin, Artemis, and Superboy's drop point. After they have landed they will proceed to extract all information from their central database, after they will all head for the roof for extraction, after we pick up Kid Flash and Zatanna."

"Drop point alpha 30 seconds." Miss Martian spoke. Zatanna and Wally both departed from their chairs and made their way towards the back of the ship. Robin quickly grabbed Zatanna's arm and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." He then let go and smiled at her, she smiled back and gave him a peck on his cheek before she turned to leave. Wally and Zatanna fell through a hole in the ship and made their way towards the North of the base. Back on the ship, Artemis smiled and teased Robin, after watching him and Zatanna's "Moment." The ship suddenly darted vertically and began it's ascension into the troposphere. As soon as the ship began leveling out, and Robin, Artemis, and Superboy headed towards the back of the ship and geared up into their respective wing-suits. Kaldur met up with the remainder teammates at the back.

"No unnecessary sacrifices to the team. If the mission is compromised, do not risk your lives to accomplish it. We are on our own out here, so stay whelmed." He spoke looking at Robin and smiling before the trio fell through the floor and into the dark morning skies.


	2. Update

Young Justice Infiltration Update:

Thanks to everyone who has read my fic. It's my first one so I hope it isn't terrible, but authors are more critical to self work so, oh well. But due to school and my job it's making writing this thing harder, and my ADD doesn't help either. But I am planning on uploading chapter two by Saturday latest. Possibly Sunday if my schedule doesn't clear up, but Saturday is when the new chapter will be released. Also im working on another fic which will probably come out when I am almost finished with Infiltration. But I digress. Anyway thanks again, and hopefully we Cartoon Network can bring the show back for at least one more season, so finger crossed!

-BlueHelix


	3. Chapter 2: The Fall

Young Justice Infiltration Chapter Two: The Fall

"This is Robin, beginning decent towards the compound, two minutes till chute deploy."

The Three falling heroes, in specialized skydiving suits began to get into position. The sun could now be seen just rising over the horizon, a beautiful view, the calm before the storm. Back on the ground Zatanna and Wally overlooked the base from afar. The two watched and waited till the time was right. Although the two never talked to each other much, they seemed to be good friends, and talked when they could.

"So...I see you and Robin are...well acquainted?" Wally said awkwardly. He began patting his legs and whistling as he looked at the dark haired girl. She was beautiful, her face, hair, figure; Robin was a lucky guy to say the least.

"Oh...I guess so, he hasn't asked me out yet, but Im pretty sure he will soon." She replied smiling at the young speedster. Wally stopped patting his legs and walked over towards Zatanna, he put his arm on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Rob's my best friend, and he's a lucky guy to have you. And he can be an ass sometimes, but trust me the guy will never think about hurting you in anyway. The guy loves you Zee, don't worry. But we have a job to do, so lets get to it." Wally said smiling at her and helper her up. The two raced closer to the base and awaited their next orders.

"Deploy Chute!" Robin said, gliding into an up-right position, and pulling his chute. The other two did the same and slowly came to a slow descent as their chute flew out of their backpacks. The three glided down for three minutes before finally dropping into the base. A guard spotted them and attempted to call for back-up but was unsuccessful as Artemis quickly fired an arrow at his radio, and another one knocking him out. The three proceeded through the base until finally arrived at the compounds database. Robin telepathically contacted Megan and proceeded to give orders.

"_Miss. M, link us up." _

"_Everyone is linked Robin."_

"_Good, we have arrived at the data-base."_

"_Then Kid Flash, and Zatanna execute the distraction." _Said Kaldur.

Wally and Zatanna nodded at each other and proceeded with Kaldur's orders. Wally ran and began to mock the guards, while Zatanna summoned a spell.

"Edolpxe eht slerrab!" Shouted the sorceress. Barrels and containers around the base simultaneously began to blow up causing chaos around the massive walled compound. The Bio-Ship began firing upon the base scattering the soldiers left and right. The base was set a blaze, and the shadows didn't know what hit them. Inside the base, the sound of explosions soon cued the trio to begin their raid on the data-bases. Robin attached his gauntlet usb to a terminal and began hacking. Files and data began to flow into his device and stow away deep into the glove. Superboy, standing watch, heard footsteps approaching the room, however before he could react the door flew off it's hinges and blew into the room. A tall man clad in orange and black armor stepped through the smoke and flames. He wore a mask that restricted one eye, and a long sword on his back. Deathstroke.

"Naughty children, tsk tsk. Didn't your parents teach you stealing is bad? Well maybe not you little archer, but nonetheless you will be punished." The tall shadowy man pulled out his pistol and began firing on the trio, who now took cover behind massive terminals. A screen on Robin's holo-computer blinked, and a message, download complete cued Robin to attack the enemy assassin. He charged at him pulling out his escrima sticks and began to hit the man with fierce blows. The other two followed the young hero and began to attack the armored villain. However the trained killer, dodged the attacks of the boy wonder and threw him at super-boy leaving Artemis alone.

"Well, well ,well. Sports master's offspring. I hope you can put up a better fight than your old man." Said Deathstroke jokingly and charged at the emerald archer as he unsheathe his blade. Artemis swung her bow at him and the two metal weapons met and clanged against each other. Superboy recovered from and lunged at Deathstroke and the two launched out the wall, onto a helicopter landing pad above the flaming base. Deathstroke however pulled out a tazer and electrocuted the boy of steel. While kicking him to the ground.

"Aqualad we have what we came for, pick us up at the roof, north sector." Said Superboy over the mental link. Now getting up slowly from his opponents brutal attack.

"We're picking up Zatanna and Kid, but we will be there in two minutes." Replied Kaldur, who landed the Bio-Ship and began to retrieve their two teammates.

Robin and Artemis jumped out of the massive hole in the wall, and raced to help their downed comrade. Artemis helped Conner up, as Robin began to attack Deathstroke.

"You know, Robin I feel like we've fought before. Yes, like we were enemies in another life or something." Said Deathstroke now throwing punches at the boy wonder. The two battled and fought as if they were equals at combat. The bio-ship now raced towards the three and began to hover over the platform the three heroes now remained. The back of the ship opened up and Artemis and Superboy raced inside.

"Robin, come on!" Artemis screamed.

"Right." Said Robin, he disengaged from his fight with Deathstroke and sprinted for the red ship. He suddenly stopped when he heard the crack of the gunshot. He froze and fell to his knees. Artemis, watched in horror, as the young bird fell and bled from his shoulder. Deathstroke, now lowered his gun and holstered it. He signaled some soldiers to open fire upon the bio-ship forcing them to begin departure. Robin shaking, and out of strength threw his gauntlet onto the ship then, fell flat onto the hard ground.

"Miss Martian we have to go!" Screamed Aqualad. Superboy then jumped out of the ship and retrieved the dying boy, and flew back into it and nodded to Kaldur.

"We have him, lets go!"

The ship then soared off into the sky, and towards mount justice. The team crowded around Robin, who was coughing up blood and bleeding everywhere.

"Somebody help him!" Cried Zatanna clutching the dying Robin.

"We don't have the right equipment to do anything." Said Aqualad panicky, who held pressure on Robin's wound. Blood oozed through Kaldur's fingers forcing Wally to vomit.

"Zee summon a spell or something." Said Artemis, shaking the crying sorceress. Zatanna started to speak, but couldn't and stuttered. The shock was getting to her head, and only parts of words left her mouth. Robin's eyes opened and he smiled at Zee, he put his hand on her face and mouthed out the words, "it's okay". But the rest was cut off, and Robin slowly faded away. His body lay bleeding and the team went quiet. Artemis held Zatanna tight as she started to cry and freakout. Wally started to punch the bio-ship walls, Conner hugged Megan as she also cried, Rocket put her hand on Kaldur's shoulder as he began to frown and remain quiet.

The team arrived at the Cave and was met by Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, Superman, Black Canary, Icon, Aquaman, Red Arrow, and the Martian Man Hunter. The Ship landed, and Superboy carried Robins corpse, while the rest of the team silently trailed behind them. The League members all gasped in horror, and Batman turned and punched the Cement wall in anger and screamed. Clark flew over and held him back from hurting anything or anyone. Superboy walked into his room and placed him on his bed, turned and walked out. Conner looked at the team and tears started to form at his eyes. But he wiped them away and walked into the kitchen, and sat there motionless, as did the rest of the team and league.

It was a quiet rest of the day.


End file.
